Un Humilde Siervo
by Linkian
Summary: Despues de todos los eventos sucedidos en TP, que pasaria si todo se viniera abajo?


Pensamientos y textos: _Palabra_

Cambio de escena : _^_

Flashbacks: [-]

Notas del autor: *palabras*

**Esta historia esta ambientada en los eventos posteriores del Twilight Princess. Importante: solo para mencionar que en la mayoría los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores, esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y más que nada por diversión y pasión a esta saga.**

El sol saliendo era lo que se divisaba por la gran pradera de Hyrule que colindaba a la puerta sur de la ciudadela, en una posada despertaba aquel joven de vestimentas verdes quien justamente un mes atrás había sido el Salvador de aquel gran vasto reyno y ese día había sido citado por nada más y nada menos que la misma Princesa Zelda. Mientras abría los ojos lentamente al recibir los primeros rayos del sol solo recordaba El momento en que había recibido aquella carta y como lo había extrañado lo que contenía.

[-]

Se encontraba recostado en el suave pastizal de la granja de Braulio cuando de pronto un grito disipo su calma.

LINK! - sonaba como la voz de una chica a lo que el volteo topando se con su amiga de la infancia Ilia. -LINK! DÓNDE ESTAS?

Tranquila, aquí estoy a que viene todos esos gritos?- contesta algo extrañado.

Hasta qué te encuentro...-dijo la ojiverde algo exhausta- te llego una carta y tiene el sello Real- terminando con algo de asombro.

En serio? Dámela!- contesto parándose de donde estaba recostado.

Claro ni un hola me dices! Ten tu carta!- contesto Ilia molesta poniendo en las manos del chico la carta.

Pero que te pasa Ilia? -Le pregunto a su amiga mientras veía como se marchaba enfadada- _como a estado rara Ilia desde que volví de mi aventura... Ah se le pasara, mejor leo la carta. _-a lo que abrió el sobré y comenzó la lectura de esta:

_Estimado Héroe:_

_Primero para agradecerle de nuevo por haber salvado mi reyno, respetando y haciendo honores a su gran humildad, pasando a otros temas de mayor relevancia le informo que han surgido algunos asuntos de gran importancia y se le necesita urgente en el en mis aposentos temporales teniendo una audiencia en este ultimo en cuatro días tomando en cuenta que la carta haya llegado a tiempo. Adjunto a la carta viene la dirección en donde será la audiencia. Sin más preámbulo me despido._

_Del escritorio de su Majestad La Princesa Zelda de Hyrule_.

Justo cuando término de leer sin darse cuenta ya se estaba dirigiendo Con Rusl y Bono para notificarles de su partida. A lo que solo Ilia opuso resistencia de que partiera al enterarse de ello, pero el solo le contesto que era su deber.

[-]

Cuando abrió por completo los ojos, después de meditar un instante, empezó a asearse para poder ir a la taberna de Telma antes de ir a su audiencia.

Momentos más tarde cuando entraba a la taberna pudo ver a Telma sonriente como siempre y la mujer al verlo reacciono acercándose a el dándole una palmada en la espalda y diciendo - Chico! Ese milagro que te dejas ver? Que haces por aquí?-lo interrogó soñando muy animada.

-Solo tengo una audiencia con la princesa mmm... Y vine a decir hola, pero por lo que veo no hay nadie- dijo el chico mirando la taberna a duras penas co clientes más.

-Si buscas a los demás chico te puedo decir que Shad y Ashei llegan más tarde, Rusl como tu pudiste notar regreso a Ordon y Auru fue contratado de nuevo Por su majestad pero ahora para ser su consejero personal -a lo que empezó a reír- como son las cosas no?

- Tienes razón Telma la verdad no me esperaba eso de Auru , pero bueno pasando a otras cosas, dame una orden para desayunar, presiento que hoy será un día muy largó...- diciendo sin ánimos la última parte.

Solo buscaba la dirección correcta como podía ser que se hubiera perdido si tenía la dirección marcada.

-Mmm... Haber dice zona alta de la ciudad y mmmm... Perfecto! Estoy perdido lo que me faltaba- suspiro caminando Algo distraido cuando de pronto topo con un carruaje a lo que volteó confundido-_ tiene el signo real!-_ entonces pudo ver que había llegado por fin a su audiencia, era una mansión grande algo discreta lo mejor para que la princesa pasara desapercibido. Tocando la puerta algo temeroso pudo notar como dos guardia salían.

-Quien llama a la residencia temporal de su Majestad? -dijo uno de ellos.

Titubeando un poco al principio y algo nervioso el joven se decidio- días, tengo una audiencia con la princesa, traigo una carta que lo afirma- finalizo mostrando la carta a lo que uno de los guardias respondió.

-Ah si! Ya se nos había informado pasa te esta esperando su Majestad en la sala principal-mientras el otro guardia finalizaba- es entrando la primera puerta a la derecha.

-Mmmm... Gracias- Dijo a secas el chico a lo que empezó a caminar por la habitación y estando en frente de una gran puerta se dispuso a llamar a ella, a lo que una ya conocida y delicada voz dijo- puede pasar.

Entrando pudo ver después de un mes a la princesa, para el se veía tan radiante como la primera vez que la vio aquel día en el reyno crepuscular cuando era un lobo. Entonces la joven soberana mostrando una ligera sonrisa empezó a hablar- Buen Día Link, como estuvo el viaje? Espero no hayas tenido problema en encontrar la mansión.-

- No, como cree su majestad_ si supiera que estoy aquí de suerte... _- a lo que sonrió mientras volvía a hablar el chico- pero bueno su majestad, me podría decir que sucede?-

-Directo al grano, muy bien, bueno el asunto es que como bien sabes el castillo fue destruido por lo que pronto empezaran las obras de reconstrucción y en junta con algunos ministros y con Auru mi consejero hemos decido ofrecerte que tu seas quien este a cargo y supervisión de toda la obra- término diciendo un poco incómoda la joven soberana.

-P. princesa yo? Esta segura? - decía sorprendido casi boquiabierto a lo que continuo diciendo- la verdad sería un honor pero no se sí sea el más apto.-

-Tonterías Link por favor, eres conocido en todo el reyno y por todas las razas, además a Auru y varios ministros les costó convencerme de esto, entonces?-dijo la princesa tratando de ocultar que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Esta bien acepto, pero solo espero ser lo que todos esperan- contesto aceptando finalmente, mientras hacia una reverencia a la princesa.

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi historia espero que les haya gustado muy pronto subiré el segundo! La verdad lo acepto fue un reto hacer esto pero estoy dispuesto a más.**


End file.
